Life at Sea
by Chaotic lil Azn gurl
Summary: Escaping from her fiance, Kagome was some-what welcome aboard to live a life as a pirate. But there's something paticular about this ship; when half the crew plus the captain, sleep during the day and attack during the night. "So let me get this straight... You're vampires who are pirates? Vampirates?" AU Drabble Series


**Disclaimer:** I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters (except a few OC's) belong to their creative owners.

**Story explanation:** All chapters will be in drabbles. Words will vary from 100 to 2000 words. I once again cannot make you stay, so before you're sucked into one of my other amazing (a lie) story, quickly push the back button before it's too late. Chapters will be in drabbles given by friends, request, or random prompts I find on the internet.

**In case you missed it: **All chapters will be drabble.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Suitably Warm**

It was a suitably warm night, as a figure carrying a bundle of clothes, ran through the throngs of people and away from the burning houses and screaming people. Her muddy feet splashed against the soft dirt ground and picked up the pace as she heard her enraged husband-to-be chasing after her. She jumped over a fallen barrel and into an alley, turning here and there, hoping to lose her chaser.

Hastily grabbing a rock, she threw it down the alley-way she was running and darted inside another small intersection, hiding in the shadows. Covering her mouth with her hand, she held her breath as her fiancé ran past her, following the noise of the rock she threw. She held her breath as long as she could and then slowly breathed through of her nose. Staying as quiet as she can, in case he came back, she stayed in that position for a few heart beats and then quickly stripped.

She cursed at the corset strings and after much difficulty she finally got out of the damned bounded piece of clothing that was all in the fashion. She got out of the bandages to bind her breasts to her chest and tied up her hair. Grabbing a pair of slacks and a loose grey slave shirt, she quickly put them on and dumped her old clothing in the alley. Looking at the wall, that was covered in grime; she smeared some on her face to hide the female features and went with a poor looking slave boy.

Sticking her head out of the alley, looking to see if anyone noticed her change in appearance, she slipped out into the chaos, unknown to her that a pair of blue eyes watched her transformation.

Kagome ran towards the beach, where most of the chaos was happening. Slipping and dodging some authorities who were fighting a group of drunken men and women and some pirates, she continued her way towards where a single ship was anchored to the beach, hoping to climb aboard and become stowaway. She was almost there when she ran into something. Falling on her butt, she was about to snap at the person when she looked up and gulped.

In front of her stood an impressively tall man with white hair, wearing only slacks and a large sword over his shoulder. The man in front of her blinked and looked down. When his lavender eyes landed on her, she gulped and wanted to run in the opposite direction, but her something said to stay where she was.

"Oi!" He called over his shoulder and Kagome flinched at the sudden call. "We've got a meal here!"

'_Meal? What does he mean by meal?' _Kagome thought confused and looked behind the pale haired man to only see a skinny red head with spectacles and a large muscled orange head.

"Ugh, a male again. Why can't we feed on females? By the rate we're going, I might as well turn into a male from all the testosterone that we're feeding on." The red head said as they orange head as they flanked the pale head.

Kagome watched as the guy in the middle kneel down to her level and studied her. "You're kinda pretty lookin' to be a male."

She watched as the red head slapped the back of his head and he glared at her. "Haku's a pretty face too."

"Shut it four-eyes." He snapped back and tapped her glasses with a finger.

"Make me, fish lips."

As they continued to spat at each other, the orange headed male knelt down. "What's your name?"

Blinking at the soft tone of voice she wetted her lips with her tongue and swallowed. "Kagome." She muttered softly.

"Oi! Why you askin' her name? She's going to be dead soon anyways." The red headed snapped.

"Sasuke says to not kill anyone." The pale headed snapped back which caused another argument.

The male in front of her ignored his two companions and continued without a beat. "I'm Juugo." He pointed to himself. "That's Karin and Suigetsu." He suggested and pointed at the owner of their names.

"Enough talking, more feeding." Karin said as she pushed Juugo aside but he turned before she could touch him and threw her against a building, turning his back on Kagome.

Kagome watched with wide eyes and shivered; in fear. She watched as Suigetsu slapped his hand to his face and pulled it down, muttering the word "Idiot."

As Juugo turned back towards Kagome and connected his eyes with hers, she was soon drawn into the captivated orange colored of his eyes. Her body moved on its own and she tiled her head to the side and was about to close her eyes when a figure landed between them breaking the eye-contact. Blinking to clear the haze in her mind, she crawled backwards until her back connected with a wooden crate.

"Sasuke wants to you guys to report to him." The male said and the trio grumbled and ran towards the middle of the chaos.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked as he slowly knelt down. "I'm Naruto." He reached out his hand and when she flinched something came across his eyes but disappeared the next.

A loud bang filled the air and an inhuman scream filled the air. She slapped her hand over her ears, drawing her legs towards her chest and tried to cave into herself. It was loud and it penetrated her mind and into her soul, drawing out any kind of happiness or warmth it could and replaced it with death and coldness.

The sound was gone the next second and a scream of pain filled the air. She opened her eyes to see that her husband to be was on the ground, clutching his face as blood seeped outwards and onto the ground. She froze as his eyes landed on her for a second and then to Naruto.

Some part of her breathed a sigh of relief as he didn't recognize her. She glanced at Naruto, who was in front of the bleeding man, grabbing his gun to only snap it back and hit him with the butt of it. As he fell to the ground, she watched as Naruto went towards her and grabbed her arm to haul her up.

"Now. I know who you really are."

Kagome turned pale and turned her blue eyes to his own pair of blues. He saw the fear and stubbornness in them and smirked. "But I won't tell. You're secret is safe with me."

Kagome eyed him warily and rasped out, "What do you want from me?"

"My friend, Sasuke and I need a few 'men' on board to watch the boat during the day as we rest. Our last day watcher was killed during a raid." He told her and let her arms go. "For exchange, I'll protect you from the crew members." He fixed her clothing and couldn't chuckle as she slapped his hands away from her body.

"Oh and we need someone who cooks. Do you cook? Our cook couldn't even boil water so the crew had to eat mostly everything raw." He made a face, his baby blue eyes staring into her own and she couldn't help but giggle.

"I can cook. I used to help around the kitchen with the servants as-" Kagome quickly snapped her mouth closed and held her hands against them. She just gave away that her family were wealthy to a pirate.

"Don't worry, Miss Kagome Higurashi, daughter and heir to the deceased Duke Kaname Higurashi." He said and winked at her.

"You know who I am?" The unspoken question lingered in the air.

All Kagome received was a huge smile and a wink.

"Dobe."

Kagome straightened her spine as she felt cold fingers against her neck. She twisted around to see who was behind her and saw no one. "Don't fool around on land."

The same voice was now behind her, standing where Naruto was. She turned to face where Naruto was and a male as tall as Naruto, stood with his back against hers with a sword strapped against his waist that was outlined by his cloak, which reached his boot covered feet. His hair was spiked up in the back and in the middle of his neck stood a black marking that she couldn't see clearly.

Her eyes went back to Naruto as he ruffled his bright hair and took in what he was wearing. His orange shirt was worn loosely with a black vest. His pants were also baggy that was held on his waist with a belt. _'Is that a naruto fish cake on his buckle?'_

"Sasuke, this is Kagome." Her attention was snapped back to Naruto as he introduced her to him.

'_The same Sasuke, that Naruto ordered Karin, Juuto and Suigetsu that he wanted to report to him, Sasuke?'_

Kagome held still with her hands in a fist as his eyes ranked over her. "We don't need any more crew." Was all he said, dismissing her. He then turned around to walk towards his ship.

"But Sasuke, he'll be handy. He knows how to cook."

Kagome watched as he stilled for a millisecond but continued on. "And… uh… I'll be in charge of him and teach him the ropes?" Naruto couldn't help but add lamely. As Sasuke continued on, Naruto continued to whine and beg and Kagome couldn't help but follow Naruto; something in her said to trust the man.

Sasuke paused, turning around to look over his shoulder at Naruto and gave a grunt.

Naruto whooped loudly and jumped over to Kagome like a kid who has gotten too much sugar before his bed time. "Welcome to the crew!" he crowed loudly and hugged her to his side.

* * *

**Words:** 1,636

**Prompt:** Suitably Warm

Read and Review!


End file.
